A Student's Return
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. When Rick Murray comes back to Degrassi, the students get the shock of their lives. Rick is no longer the shy, nerdy kid they once picked on. Instead, he is now a handsome young man.


**Hey there! Here's a new Degrassi oneshot I cooked up. It deals with Rick Murray's return to Degrassi. However, something has happened while he was away. Instead of the nerdy boy they once teased and picked on, a handsome young man stands there in his place.**

**Then, this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N and CTV own Degrassi: the Next Generation. I own the stories, poems, songfics and oneshots.**

**A Student's Return**

_"Saturday steppin' into the club  
And it makes me wanna tell the DJ "Turn it up"  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop moving to the sound_

_But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy_

_Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
__Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
Like I wanna do_

_I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is_

_Here we are back up in the club  
People taking pictures  
Don't you think they get enough  
I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (What?)_

_I've gotta say respectfully  
I would like it if you take the cameras off of me  
'Cause I just want a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy_

_Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
__Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
But not the way you want me to_

_I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is_

_I just need to free my mind (my mind)  
Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)_

_I'm tired of rumors (rumors)  
Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)_

_What they (follow) me  
Why can't they (they they they-they-they) let me live_

_Take this for just what it is_

_I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
__Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is_

_I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is"_  
-Lindsay Lohan, **Rumors**

"Someone tell me I'm seeing things," said Paige Michalchuk. She was the Queen Bee of Degrassi Community School – popular but nice.

"Is that Rick?" asked Emma Nelson. She was the environmentalist of the gang. She was often called Cause Girl or Greenpeace.

"Yeah, that is him. Only, he now looks...different," said James Tiberius Yorke, aka "J.T.". He was the class clown and comedian. At the moment, he also wore an expression of shock.

Even Gavin "Spinner" Mason, Jason "Jay" Hogart, who was the manipulative school bully-slash-bad boy, and Alexandra "Alex" Nunez were surprised.

"I can't believe he looks so...dateable," said Alex.

As Rick walked up the steps, he noticed everyone's stares, but grinned at them anyway. Only James "Jimmy" Brooks, the basketball star of Degrassi, wore a smile.

"Hey, Jimmy," said Rick, now smiling also.

"Hey, Rick. Glad to have you back," said Jimmy.

They slapped their hands together, and then walked into Degrassi Community School. The others followed.

When they got to the auditorium, they stopped. There, sitting on a stool, was a famous music star sitting on a stool and strumming a guitar. He looked up and smiled.

Then he began to sing...

_January's always bitter  
But Lord this one beats all  
The wind ain't quit for weeks now  
And the drifts are ten feet tall  
I been all night drivin' heifers  
Closer in to lower ground  
Then I spent the mornin' thinkin'  
'Bout the ones the wolves pulled down_

_Charlie Barton and his family  
Stopped today to say goodbye  
He said the bank was takin' over  
The last few years were just too dry  
And I promised that I'd visit  
When they found a place in town  
Then I spent a long time thinkin'  
'Bout the ones the wolves pull down_

_Lord please shine a light of hope  
On those of us who fall behind  
And when we stumble in the snow  
Could you help us up while there's still time_

_Well I don't mean to be complainin' Lord  
You've always seen me through  
And I know you got your reasons  
For each and every thing you do  
But tonight outside my window  
There's a lonesome mournful sound  
And I just can't keep from thinkin'  
'Bout the ones the wolves pull down_

_Oh Lord keep me from bein'  
The one the wolves pull down _

The music star then looked up as they began applauding. As the applause died away, he said,

"Well, Rick, I hope you're not the one the wolves pull down."

Then after packing up and saying good-bye, he left Degrassi. The auditorium was silent, and bathed in beautiful colors.

It sure was too beautiful to describe in words.

Then Rick broke the silence.

"Wolves – they're so wild, passionate and full of life. No wonder I love them so much."

**Wow...**

**I think that Rick Murray is a good-looking guy, just like Ephraim Ellis, who played him on Degrassi. So hot they both are!**

**Plus, I believe that the writers should've done more with the character, like make him graduate from Degrassi Community School with everyone else, or maybe take an extra year at Degrassi if he wanted to - instead of making him into this catalytic guy that causes a school shooting and loses his life in the process.**

**Well, I hope you like this as much as I liked writing it. Nice reviews are welcome, as they spur me to write more. :)**

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
